Everyone Like Me
by jzazy
Summary: fang is tired of max always refusing 2 talk about their relationship, wen they both lock themselves in their rooms and just jam up their music, what ends up happenin? FAX based on song 'Everyone Like Me' by Thousand Foot Krutch


**Everyone like Me**

**Fang's POV**

I just tried to talk to Max, we had gotten a house and all that, after destroying Itex, but that's not important, anyways, I had just tried to talk to Max about us, but of course, she changed the subject and left as soon as she could. Why wouldn't she just talk to me?!

I was so angry, so I just decided to punch my pillow, but decided not to, because it's what I slept with, and I could probably destroy it with all the anger that I was feeling right now. So I decided to jam up my music, and I put on one of my favorite songs, and locked myself in my room, and turned it up as loud as my stereo would go. I played the song called 'Everyone Like Me' by Thousand Foot Krutch. And since no one would be able to hear me, I screamed-sang along with it. I sang at the top of my lungs, but the music was so loud no one else would ever find out about that. I was so angry that Max wouldn't just to talk to me about us. We both knew there was something going on between us. Why was it so hard for her to freakin' admit it!? Jeez!

"But who cares for now. I'm just gonna jam my music, and sing at the top of my lungs and not care about life anymore!

"_I've got a lot going on inside _

_Don't know if I can work things out this time _

_Need a little space to clear my mind _

_But I'll be fine _

_Don't slip, it's not always this cold _

_I'm tired of acting like I know _

_Am I searching for the answers _

_No one knows _

_And I must confess _

_Before I take another step _

_That _

_This song's for everyone like me _

_Everyone not afraid to stand alone _

_And lonely _

_Can you identify with me? _

_This song's for everyone like you _

_Come and ride with me _

_We will not back down _

_Wait _

_It might not be too late _

_To avoid the tension we create _

_How about I turn and walk away? _

_No matter what you say _

_Its not a combination _

_I've tried to figure you out _

_I'm looking for the confirmation _

_So I can turn this around _

_And I must confess _

_Before I take another step _

_That _

_This song's for everyone like me _

_Everyone not afraid to stand alone _

_And lonely _

_Can you identify with me? _

_This song's for everyone like you _

_Come and ride with me _

_We will not back down _

_Every time I turn around _

_You're looking for attention _

_You've taken all the things I've said and _

_Throw them away _

_Drank them away _

_Every time you show up late _

_You're looking for forgiveness _

_I must confess _

_Before I take another step _

_That _

_This song's for anyone whoever took a chance, _

_Who started at the bottom to get to the top, _

_And no matter what you face in this life, _

_You gotta know what you're up against, _

_In order to fight back _

_This song's for everyone like me _

_Everyone not afraid to stand alone _

_And lonely _

_Can you identify with me? _

_This song's for everyone like you _

_Come and ride with me _

_We will not back down _

_This song's for everyone like me _

_Everyone not afraid to stand alone _

_And lonely _

_And lonely"  
_

Max's POV

What the heck is Fang's problem! Why is he playing his music so loud! Jeez! I'm trying to relax here! I mean he just tried to talk to me about us. I mean, I can't handle a relationship yet. I mean we just got back from Europe, and we had just broken up the flock! I know how much pain it had cost me to split up from Fang, and what I feared the most was that if we went out and things didn't work out, then I'd feel that pain again, but that the flock might split up again! And I couldn't take that. I'd miss them too much! I love them all. And I'm in love with Fang, but I just doubt I'm ready for a relationship right now. Also, since I was in so much pain, I had gotten a CD over in Europe, and I still played it. It had a song by this girl named Cascada, and the song's name was 'What Hurts The Most'. I played the song no matter Fang's loud music playing right in the next room! I turned it up as loud as it would go. Locked my door, and sang it! I sang with so much emotion, and danced around, that I ended up with tears in my face, crouched on my knees, sunk in a corner, that's how much pain it cost me to _remember_ it all. I knew I wouldn't survive another round of that! The end of another song before my song came up was still playing loud, so before I had begun to sing, I had screamed,

"This is how I felt when we broke up! Feel all my pain, and then try talking to me!" then my song came on, and I turned it up even louder, and I sung at the top of my lungs, with all my heart and emotion/feeling that I felt.

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do"_

I had my hands on my temples, and pulling my hair back, tears rolling down my eyes. It hurt me so much! All that feeling of lost, the feeling that half of me was missing, that it had stayed with Fang. And I hated that I needed him so much! I was in love with him! But I couldn't get too stuck up in my fantasies! Every time he tried tot talk about us, I'd changed the subject, I just couldn't handle to talk about the subject, and then I remembered the time he'd tried to "change my mind", I loved having his lips against mine, but I just wasn't expecting it! I was too distracted, he told me to forget about the rest of the world, but how could I? It was my mission, my _**destiny**_, to save the world! After all we'd been through, he just wanted me to throw it all away? I couldn't do that! I was crying, but the loud music covered up my sobs, and my song kept playing over and over, because I had put it on 'Repeat'. I sat there in that corner of my room, crying. Crying because I wanted to be with Fang, but I was afraid; afraid of rejection, of what might happen if things don't work out, afraid that I'll just get my heart broken, and I don't think I could survive that! I just wish I knew what he was thinking! I wish I knew how the future was set up. To know what to do. But of course, me being me, life didn't work that way for me. Just my luck.

Fang's POV

I kept playing my song, and then after the 5th time, I stopped it, and unlocked my door, and went out into the hall. Then I noticed, that Max was jamming her music too, she was playing a song and I could barley make out the lyrics, that's how loud it was! I heard something saying,

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do"_

That's a nice song; I meant the lyrics, not that I listen to that kind of music. I took a deep breath, and knocked on her door, of course she probably wouldn't hear me, and it was locked, so I knocked again. I pressed my ear against the door, besides the painful sound of her loud music; I heard a soft sound of crying? Oh my God! Max was actually crying. I decided not to knock down her door, so I flew out of the house, and came to her window. I knocked again, and looked into the inside; she was sitting in a corner, crying into her knees. She looked miserable! I knocked again, but she didn't look up. I looked around the ground and finally found a rock strong enough to break her window, I screamed 'watch out!' but I doubt she would be in any danger of the glass splattering on her either way, she was so tight in her position. I threw the rock, and it broke her window, just above the lock, so I took off the lock, and pulled up the window and came in. she probably didn't even hear me, the music was so loud! I walked over to her stereo that was all the way across the room from her, and turned the music down so it was at a normal level. Then I walked over to her, and tilted her chin up.

"Max, what's going on?"

She shook her head, and shoved my hand away. "Nothing Fang." She muttered. Oh like I would believe that!

"Max you don't just start crying out of nowhere! What's wrong?"

"Fang…. Fang, this is all just causing me so much pain! I'm so sorry I can't ever talk! But it's just so hard for me to do! Fang, you weren't there when we got separated, you didn't see how much pain it caused me not to have you there with me. You don't know how hard it was to have to fight Omega, and have to save the damn world without my best friend there for me! I know you were mad at me for choosing Ari, but he had helped us out! And he was my brother! I love you Fang, I really do. But I just can't ever talk about_ us_, because, I'm afraid of rejection, and what if things don't work out?! What if the flock splits up again? I wouldn't be able to survive through that _another_ time!"

I pulled her into my arms, she seemed so fragile right now. This was the real Max, the one she didn't let anyone see. This was the real girl, the girl who still got scared, and felt pain. I pulled her into a hug and said soothing words into her hair, she just cried into my chest.

"Max, if that's what's been keeping you from talking to me, oh Max, I wish you would just talk to me sometimes! Max I love you too! Don't be afraid of rejection, and I already promised you that I'd never leave you again. And I don't plan to break my promise!"

"Oh Fang I'm so sorry I doubted you, it's just so hard! And then I thought you didn't like me, sometimes I wish I knew what you were thinking!"

"Well Max, I'll show you what I've been thinking.

"_I've got a lot going on inside _

_Don't know if I can work things out this time _

_Need a little space to clear my mind _

_But I'll be fine _

_Don't slip, it's not always this cold _

_I'm tired of acting like I know _

_Am I searching for the answers _

_No one knows _

_And I must confess _

_Before I take another step _

_That _

_This song's for everyone like me _

_Everyone not afraid to stand alone _

_And lonely _

_Can you identify with me? _

_This song's for everyone like you _

_Come and ride with me _

_We will not back down _

_Wait _

_It might not be too late _

_To avoid the tension we create _

_How about I turn and walk away? _

_No matter what you say _

_Its not a combination _

_I've tried to figure you out _

_I'm looking for the confirmation _

_So I can turn this around _

_And I must confess _

_Before I take another step _

_That _

_This song's for everyone like me _

_Everyone not afraid to stand alone _

_And lonely _

_Can you identify with me? _

_This song's for everyone like you _

_Come and ride with me _

_We will not back down _

_Every time I turn around _

_You're looking for attention _

_You've taken all the things I've said and _

_Throw them away _

_Drank them away _

_Every time you show up late _

_You're looking for forgiveness _

_I must confess _

_Before I take another step _

_That _

_This song's for anyone whoever took a chance, _

_Who started at the bottom to get to the top, _

_And no matter what you face in this life, _

_You gotta know what you're up against, _

_In order to fight back _

_This song's for everyone like me _

_Everyone not afraid to stand alone _

_And lonely _

_Can you identify with me? _

_This song's for everyone like you _

_Come and ride with me _

_We will not back down _

_This song's for everyone like me _

_Everyone not afraid to stand alone _

_And lonely _

_And lonely_

Max, I love you, and I won't ever leave you again! I promise."

"I love you too Fang, I promise never to doubt you again!"

I kissed her, and she kissed me back, we slowly stood up, never breaking the kiss and I put my arms around her waist, then I picked her up, and spun her around, never breaking the kiss, our eyes were locked, the time was perfect, and then I finally put her down.

Max knew I loved the song 'Everyone Like Me' she had heard me blast it earlier today, and then I started singing the chorus and she sang with me, we were standing in her room, I had my arms wrapped around her shoulders, and she had her head on my chest, and we sang.

"_This song's for everyone like me _

_Everyone not afraid to stand alone _

_And lonely _

_Can you identify with me? _

_This song's for everyone like you _

_Come and ride with me _

_We will not back down"_

A/N:not my best work I know, but please review! I'd love to hear anything, flames are accepted and suggestions are loved.

Ps. Send in your songs and I will write a song fic on it, and will credit you for the idea.

SPECIAL THANKS 2 missingdave 4 THE IDEA OF THIS STORY AND SONG! THANKS!


End file.
